


meet the family

by wlwmargo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, One Big Happy Family, Post-Season/Series 01, i just want them to be happy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwmargo/pseuds/wlwmargo
Summary: Vanya introduces her new girlfriend, Ophelia, to the family!





	meet the family

**Author's Note:**

> yo i wrote this in like an hour and im so proud of it

Vanya opened the door to the Hargreeves mansion and walked in with her fingers interlaced with a red haired woman, "Everyone, family meeting in the parlor, now!"

It had been fifteen years after their little rewind and through their second lease on life, the Hargreeves had formed into much different people. Diego was less angry, Five was more open (and older), Ben was alive, Klaus was sober, Allison had shared custody of Claire (whom the family adored), but the two who had changed the most were Luther and Vanya. Luther worked hard to be a better leader and brother while Vanya came out of the shell she was forced into and turned out to be an outrageously amazing woman.

Normally, the siblings wouldn't be at the mansion but Vanya had Skyped them two days ago, saying they needed to get there quickly before hanging up.

Which led to now, as the six Hargreeves came from various parts of the house to meet in the parlor.

"I was making dinner, Van," Ben pouted as he came in and saw the two women standing in front of the bar.

Once everyone got situated, the woman grinned at Vanya, nodding. Their sister repeated the action and looked towards her family, "Guys, this is Ophelia… my girlfriend."

Almost everyone reacted the same. Waving at Ophelia and giving the two a congrats, smiling, or squealing. Everyone but Klaus, who stood leaned against the wall nearest to the couple.

He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes before speaking.

"You planning to manipulate my sister into causing the apocalypse and attempting to kill her loved ones?"

Allison choked on her water and Five stared at Klaus with wide eyes. The noise in the room seemed to be sucked out with that question, leaving a tense silence between the Hargreeves.

It was suddenly broken by a snort of laughter and a chuckling reply, "I can assure you that I'm not."

And just like that, Klaus's serious expression was wiped from his face and he laughed with her, "Welcome to the family, Ophelia! I just made smoothies, you want one?"

**Author's Note:**

> spare comment and/or kudos


End file.
